fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Locked Gaming
Day 1 :Hello everyone, it's me, Locked Gaming CEO, Lurky Lorean kicking off the events of this year Fantendo Carnival Showcase! I'm overly happy this year for the gigantic amount of sign-ups that we got and the gigantic amount of interesting and creative projects from the people that signed-up for the event this year. Last year, we couldn't participate due internal problems but the event happened anyway. This year we are here and now let's start off this thing. :Project Honor is a new IP by Locked Gaming, to be released for the PC through the Steam system and for the Nintnedo Silver system. It takes place in an post-apocalyptic world in which the players take control of a rouge squad known as the Anarchy Beings as they want to take down the current goverment of the USA as it became unstable and violent against people that are against them. This game is a third-person shooter/strategy hybrid in which the player starts out as a small group of people that are against the goverment. A new gameplay feature for this game is the "Citizen Kane System", the player can publish propraganda of the army and player will recieve new members, but this will also increase the goverment search for the players, so the player have to be careful when putting it. The player can also get funds from the black market for certain deals, like getting an important object from an important place and things like that. Project Honor is also a game that everytime you play is different, maybe you get a new class, a new character, a new weapon or even new locations every time you play it. The player also has to be very cautious with their army, since if they lose one, it is lost forever. The release date for this game is set to be Late 2015 for Nintendo Silver and Early 2016 for Steam. We will back soon for new updates. :And we are back! Continuing on, today we are going to show Disney Adventures, a game based on Disney animated films, live-action films and cartoons all combined into one. Disney Adventures is a party board game in which the players visit locations from famous Disney works, such as The Pride Rock from The Lion King, in which it has its own gimmick called the Leadership, in which the leadership is changed from Simba to Scar, when Simba is on the Pride Rock, there will be more Wish Stars than Nightmare Stars, in which it is the game objectives, to get more Wish Stars and who has more Wish Stars win the board and Nightmare Stars reduces that random number of Wish Stars that the player has. If Scar is on the Pride Rock, there will be more Nightmare Stars than Wish Stars and Zazu is replaced by the Hyenas. Each board has its own gimmick based on its original movie. The premise is that Pete reunited the Disney Villians and destroyed the Grand Wish Star, in which it was used as a balance to good against evil in the films and so the Disney's works are altered so that the villian wins. Mickey reunites the heroes and heroines to save the Disney World from the villians by reuiniting the Wish Stars to create the Grand Wish Star once more. The game is going to be released exclusively to the Nintendo Silver system. Today, we still have one more announcement so be hyped! :Poker Night at the Inventory 3! But wait, says someone, that wasn't on the main page of the event! Well, I didn't said that I was only going to show off the things that were going to be in the main page. Poker Night at the Inventory 3 will have a new twist, that there will be 5 tables each one haing 10 characters that switch from match to match. Once again, the player will play poker matches to win rewards from your opponents. This time, the cast includes Bigby Wolf (from The Wolf Among Us), Guybursh Threepwood (from Monkey Island), Francis (from Left 4 Dead), Yahtzee (from Zero Punctuation) with alongside other characters that we won't be revealing it now. The game is going to be developed with Telltate Games and it is going to be a PC-exclusive. Day 2 Day 3 Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015